Brotherly bond
by Lyria Melody Brooks
Summary: "Mycroft Holmes est mort" Sherlock a une façon différente des autres de faire son deuil... /Centrée sur la relation qu'avait les deux frères Holmes (ouiouimêmesil'undesdeuxestdeaded) avec John qui joue l'assistant et le psy à côté. Chapitre 2 en ligne
1. Le départ

Hello, je viens aujourd'hui vous présenter une fic différente, enfin pas tellement, de mes fics habituelles. Elle sera centrée sur Sherlock qui...enquête...ce que je n'ai jamais essayé avant, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

**Disclaimer:** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont à la BBC, Moffat, Gatiss et Conan Doyle

* * *

><p>"Mycroft Holmes est mort"<p>

Sherlock ne répondit pas à l'homme du gouvernement qui s'était spécialement déplacé pour lui annoncer cette nouvelle. John le remercia de son déplacement avant de le congédier.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Le génie ne répondit pas à son ami, il se leva et le laissa seul avec sa femme. Cette dernière prit sa main.

-Je pense qu'il a besoin de temps pour digérer la nouvelle, c'était son frère après tout.

-Je sais Mary, je sais... J'ai juste peur qu'il refuse d'accepter le fait que ça lui fasse de la peine et qu'il perde encore plus pied.

Son téléphone bipa, l'informant qu'il venait de recevoir un message. "Viens me rejoindre dans ma chambre, sans Mary -SH"

-Je reviens. Annonça le médecin à sa femme avant de se diriger vers l'endroit où l'attendait le détective. Il toqua doucement à la porte et entra. Le brun était assis sur son lit, son ordinateur sur les genoux. Il pianotait de façon très rapide tout en gardant les yeux sur l'écran.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sherlock releva les yeux.

-J'ai hacké deux ou trois petites choses. Il se trouve que mon frère est mort en Egypte, durant un voyage pour affaires. Son corps est toujours là-bas. Ce que je ne comprend pas c'est pourquoi il était là-bas, Mycroft ne se déplace jamais lui-même, il déteste le contact humain.

-Sherlock...

-Quoi ? Demanda férocement celui-ci en reportant ses yeux sur l'écran.

-S'il te plait, ne tourne pas la mort de ton frère en enquête à résoudre, il est mort et tu devrais accepter tes sentiments plutôt que de te distraire.

-Tu ne comprends pas John, sa mort n'est pas un accident, c'est...

-Dans ce cas ce n'est pas à toi de t'occuper de tout ça ! Il était important, je suis sûr que tout cela sera résolu sans toi.

Il arracha l'ordinateur des mains du génie, le referma et le posa sur la commode. Son ami le laissa faire mais arborait une expression de haine.

-Personne ne va rien faire car ils sont stupides ! Mycroft s'est probablement sacrifié pour le pays, je veux savoir pourquoi et comment. Et surtout, son corps se trouve là-bas, je dois trouver un moyen de marchander pour qu'ils acceptent de le rapatrier ici.

-C'est trop dangereux...

-Viens avec moi, j'ai besoin de toi.

Le ton suppliant de Sherlock perturba John qui ne sut pas quoi répondre.

-Je...non, on ne doit pas y aller Sherlock, pour une fois, tu dois accepter la situation et avancer.

Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas, il se leva, passa devant lui et sortit en claquant violemment la porte. John soupira, il prit sa tête entre ses mains, exaspéré. La porte s'ouvrit, il tourna la tête vers Mary qui avait leur fille dans ses bras, elle avait probablement été la récupérer des mains de Madame Hudson pendant qu'il discutait avec Sherlock.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Il avait l'air en colère.

-Il veut enquêter sur la mort de son frère en allant en Egypte.

-Et tu as dit quoi ?

-J'ai dis non bien sûr !

Mary secoua la tête.

-Je croyais que tu le connaissais mieux que ça chéri. Sherlock n'est pas comme les autres, il a besoin d'enquêter pour faire son deuil.

-Mais ça ne va rien arranger, il va vouloir savoir chaque détail, il va peut être même vouloir le venger !

La main de Mary vint doucement caresser le bras de son mari après avoir bien placé le bébé. Ce geste le calma quelque peu.

-Va le voir, encourages-le à partir et surtout, accompagnes-le pour ne pas qu'il fasse de bêtises.

-Mais, je ne peut pas te laisser seule ici avec le bébé et puis j'ai mon travail aussi.

-Je suis assez grande pour m'occuper de moi-même et de notre fille, en ce qui concerne le travail, tu n'as qu'à prendre un congé.

John lui sourit.

-Ah, Mary Watson, tu es bien la seule pour laquelle je ferai tout.

Il baissa le regard.

-Et toi aussi bien sûr. Murmura t-il à son enfant en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. Il embrassa ensuite sa femme pour se donner du courage et se dépêcha de sortir de l'appartement pour trouver son ancien colocataire. Il allait probablement faire une bêtise si l'ancien médecin militaire ne le trouvait pas pour lui dire qu'il avait finalement accepter de venir avec lui. Cependant, en ouvrant la porte d'entrée du 221 B Baker Street afin de sortir, il découvrit le détective qui l'attendait devant un taxi, tout souriant.

-Prêt à partir John ? Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'était évident que Mary te convaincrait. Bon allez, montes dans le taxi, on a un voyage à préparer.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu ! La suite arrivera rapidement si je suis inspirée ^^<p> 


	2. Le commencement

Hello, voici donc la suite, désolé pour le retard, j'étais un peu occupée ces derniers temps, bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

><p>Le voyage en avion fut long pour John qui devait supporter un Sherlock silencieux. Enfin, c'était mieux que de l'avoir en train de déduire tout et n'importe quoi. Mais son attitude exaspérait et inquiétait le médecin, ne pouvait t-il donc pas pour une fois réagir comme un être humain normal ? Ne pouvait t-il pas juste pleurer son frère, faire son deuil et passer à autre chose ? Non bien sûr, Sherlock Holmes était bien trop supérieur pour faire ça.<p>

De son côté, le détective avait passé le temps du voyage à élaborer toutes les théories possibles qui expliqueraient la mort de Mycroft. "Tu es un idiot, cher frère." S'était t-il répété une bonne dizaine de fois. "Comment a-tu pu mourir en Egypte, probablement d'une façon banale en plus ?" Plongé dans ses pensées, il en avait oublié John et ne s'était rappelé de sa présence que lorsque l'avion avait atterrit.

-Allez, dépêches-toi de prendre ta valise, Sherlock, j'aimerai atteindre l'hôtel avant qu'il ne fasse nuit.

Le brun revint à la réalité, il attrapa distraitement ce que son ami lui tendait avant de se diriger vers la sortie de l'aéroport. John héla un taxi et ils lui indiquèrent le nom de l'hôtel en plein centre du Caire. Le voyage fut court et ils prirent rapidement possession de la chambre qu'ils avaient réservé, quelle chance que Sherlock avait pu tout de même profiter de quelques privilèges même sans l'aide de son frère.

-Poses toutes tes affaires, on a rendez-vous avec quelqu'un dans un peu moins d'une heure.

Le blond soupira, il aurait aimé se reposer avant de devoir commencer une nouvelle aventure avec le sociopathe.

-Ça ne peut pas attendre demain ?

-Non, ça ne peut pas, mais si tu veux, tu peut rester ici, j'irai tout seul.

-Non.

L'ancien militaire refusait catégoriquement de laisser son ami seul une seule seconde, il allait probablement provoquer des catastrophes, s'attirer de nouveaux ennemis et pousser des criminels à tuer.

-Alors enfiles ton manteau et allons-y.

Dix minutes leur suffirent pour atteindre le lieu de rendez-vous, un bâtiment du gouvernement d'allure banale qui ne se distinguait pas particulièrement des autres. Les sécurités passées, ils atteignirent une salle de réunion où plusieurs personnes étaient installées autour d'une table.

-Monsieur Holmes et son assistant. Annonça le secrétaire qui les avait fait entrés.

Les regards étaient tournés vers eux, une femme qui se trouvait au bout de la table se leva et s'approcha de Sherlock, elle lui tendit la main.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer Monsieur Holmes, même si c'est sous de telles circonstances, je suis tellement désolé pour votre perte. Lui murmura t-elle.

Elle ignora totalement John qui se racla la gorge.

-J'aimerai vous dire que c'est aussi un plaisir de vous rencontrer mais ce serait mentir, pouvons-nous parler en privé ?

John leva les yeux au ciel, si il commençait déjà à parler ainsi à ceux qui tenter de l'aider, ça n'allait vraiment pas bien se passer. Heureusement, la femme ne réagit pas, elle se contenta juste de dire aux autres de l'attendre pour ensuite emmener les deux britanniques dans un petit bureau au fond du couloir.

-Asseyez-vous. Les invita t-elle en désignant deux chaises. Ils obéirent et elle se plaça face à eux.

-Voulez-vous quelque chose ? Du café ou du thé peut-être ?

-Non, je veux juste que nous parlions. Répondit froidement Sherlock, il n'avait pas le temps de s'intéresser aux banalités, il voulait résoudre tout cela très rapidement, connaitre la vérité.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, je comprends.

-Ah vraiment ?

John donna un coup au détective qui défiait la politicienne du regard. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le génie réagisse comme ça, il semblait tellement énervé, mais pourquoi ?

-Je collabore avec Mycroft Holmes depuis trois ans maintenant, c'était l'un des meilleur et sans lui, le monde va définitivement faiblir.

-Je n'en ai que faire, dites-moi juste où se trouve mon frère.

Son interlocutrice se pinça les lèvres.

-Je crains que cela ne soit pas possible, son corps est gardé précieusement, la procédure doit être suivie.

-Mais il ne demande pas grand chose, il ne demande pas son déplacement, juste de le voir, comprenez que c'est un moment clef dans le deuil !

Sherlock attrapa fermement le bras de John pour l'inciter à le laisser parler..

-Je suis désolé mais ce n'est simplement pas possible.

Le brun se leva, posa ses mains sur le bureau et se pencha vers la femme. Ses yeux scrutèrent les siens et elle se sentit mal à l'aise, il y avait quelque chose en lui qui lui rappelait son frère.

-Mycroft était un homme puissant. Il n'est pas mort dans un accident et vous le savez pertinemment. Je suis le seul qui peut réussir à trouver celui qui a organisé et commis son meurtre. Alors, laissez-moi voir son corps avant que les indices disparaissent.

Un silence pesant s'abattit dans la pièce, celle que le détective défiait du regard était en pleine réflexion.

-J'enverrais quelqu'un vous chercher demain à 10h à votre hôtel, pas besoin de nous préciser lequel c'est, nous le savons parfaitement, il vous y emmènera en vous bandant les yeux, n'en soyez pas surpris, nous devons prendre nos précautions.

Elle posa ses yeux sur John.

-Vous n'avez par contre pas l'autorisation de le voir.

-J'ai besoin de mon assistant.

-Non.

Le ton était tranchant, sec, la femme avait pris une décision et rien ne la changerait.

-C'est vous, seul ou rien du tout.

-Bien.

Il fit demi-tour sans un regard de plus et sortit, le médecin la remercia avant de suivre son ami. Le trajet du retour fut silencieux et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour aller dormir, John prononça un "Bonne nuit" auquel Sherlock ne répondit pas, bien trop plongé dans ses pensés.

-Fais attention à toi demain. Supplia presque le blond alors que l'autre fermait la porte de sa chambre.

Le génie ne dormit pas cette nuit-là, comme toutes les autres, il attendait avec impatience le jour suivant qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Et lorsque l'aiguille atteignit le 10, Sherlock Holmes était devant l'hôtel, prêt à dire un au revoir à son frère et à commencer l'enquête.

* * *

><p>J'espère que cette suite vous a plu, le prochain chapitre arrivera sous peu, à bientôt !<p> 


End file.
